Vergüenza
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: One-shot. Ai y Makoto han crecido, ahora tienen otros intereses, y aunque siguen queriendo mucho a Impmon… Digamos que ahora la idea de pasear por la calle con Beelzemon es bastante más atractiva. Advertencias: Digimons en el mundo humano. Salto en el tiempo. Ai y Makoto adolescentes, actuando como adolescentes. Alcoholismo leve.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños. Y todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

Summary: One-shot. Ai y Makoto han crecido, ahora tienen otros intereses, y aunque siguen queriendo mucho a Impmon… Digamos que ahora la idea de pasear por la calle con Beelzemon es bastante más atractiva. Advertencias: Digimons en el mundo humano. Salto en el tiempo. Ai y Makoto adolescentes, actuando como adolescentes. Alcoholismo leve. Impmon y su terquedad de aprender cosas básicas de humanos**.**

Personajes: Impmon (Un pequeño y púrpura Digimon travieso), Beelzemon (La Digievolución del Digimon antes mencionado)

**Vergüenza.**

—Quiero dos packs de cerveza—el dependiente de la botillería le miró por sobre los anteojos, teniendo que alzar el cuello para poder mirarle la cara.

— ¿De qué marca? —Consultó soltando la sonrisita que tenía que darles a los clientes.

—Eh… La más barata—le descolocó la pregunta, así que optó por responder como las escasas veces en que le había pasado lo mismo. El chico tomó dos paquetes con seis latas, colocándolas en una bolsa de plástico negra para extendérsela a quien tenía en frente.

Beelzemon sacó un par de billetes algo arrugados y se los pasó, recibiendo unas monedas.

—…Gracias—casi de atragantó al tener que decirlo, pero Ai le había regañado, diciéndole que si no se comportaba amable con los empleados…

—Oh, disculpe—le detuvo—me equivoqué en el cambio, aquí tiene—le entregó unas monedas más, con una sonrisita de disculpa y un fuerte sonrojo. Sip, justamente eso era lo que podría pasarle… Especialmente por la terquedad del Digimon respecto a aprender matemáticas o incluso a leer.

—No se preocupe—quiso gritarle que era un inútil. Se contuvo. El muchacho le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y al fin él pudo irse.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Al doblar la esquina se encontraba Ai, esperándole como siempre. La muchacha había crecido, dejando de ser la dulce pequeña de cuatro años, ahora en plena adolescencia con dieciséis, su cabello castaño largo, un cuerpo acinturado con pechos no muy abultados y ropa más moderna, aunque aún no dejaba de tener cara de niña.

—Aquí tienes—le entregó las latas, no muy consciente de qué pasaba con ellas. Ai y Makoto habían crecido muy apegados a su Digimon, pero eso no quitaba que a veces les diera por "utilizarlo" como cuando le piden a sus padres comprar entradas para una película de terror para la que no tienen edad. El caso del alcohol, era distinto. Sus padres enloquecerían si supieran lo que consumían, y seguramente tendrían a Impmon confinado en un armario por una semana por complicidad, aunque este no tuviera idea de lo que en verdad hacía. La primera vez que le pidieron ese favor (Algo asustados de que él supiera al respecto), tuvieron que retarle muy infantilmente para que aceptara ir en su forma digievolucionada (La cual parece un motoquero veinteañero sin necesidad de identificación para mayoría de edad y no un niño de cinco años como su forma de novato) y cuando volvió con las compras hechas, tenía cambio de menos y una curiosidad que le llevó a tomar un sorbo, escupiéndolo al momento alegando que sabía asqueroso.

—Algún día me explicaran su afinidad por estas cosas—gruñó el más alto caminando con la chica, inconscientemente tomándole de la mano para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo como cuando era pequeña. Ai no dijo nada, sabiendo que si llegaba a mencionar algo él lo negaría todo. No, simplemente sonrió.

— ¡Ai! —Escuchó un chillido emocionado antes de sentir unos brazos a su alrededor. Cuando estos la soltaron pudo a ver a una de sus amigas de la escuela con su diminuto bolso colgado al brazo frente a ella— ¡Hola querida! ¡Te ves guapísima hoy! —Beelzemon hizo una mueca, ¿acaso no podía dejar de gritar un momento?

— ¡Tú también te vez genial! —Contestó del mismo modo la castaña levantando los brazos, sin darse cuenta que se llevaba la mano de Beelzemon en el proceso. Los perfectamente delineados de rosa labios de su amiga formaron una o.

— ¡Ai! ¡No me digas que este espécimen es tu novio! —Chilló aún más fuerte—ese del que todos hablan. Me dijeron que era alto, fuerte y malo pero esto se pasa—sonreía con picardía.

—"¿Malo?"—A Beelzemon no le gustó el adjetivo.

— ¡Sí! Él es—el Digimon se sonrojó. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba "novio", y no le hacía mucha gracia que Ai, a quien consideraba su hermana, les dijera a sus amiguitas que lo era. Casi prefería las surrealistas historias que Makoto le contaba a sus amigos de como su "mejor amigo del mundo" (Lo cual, en verdad no era una mentira) y de todos los trucos peligrosos que realizaban en la motocicleta de este (Eso sí era falso. Hace mucho se había quedado sin moto, y aunque tuviera una, Makoto solo podría subirse usando un traje de esponja y a una velocidad de 20 kilómetros por hora. –Y no, él no es sobreprotector, gracias-)

—Pues cuidado, que te lo robo—la chica se mordió el labio inferior caminando alrededor del demonio, quien estuvo a punto de decirle "¿Qué rayos miras?", de no ser porque Ai lo anticipó.

—No te creas, él me ama a mí—le jaloneó un poco el brazo sacándole la lengua infantilmente a la otra chica, quien soltó una carcajada.

—Uy, la hora que es—miró su reloj de pulsera—me tengo que ir—abrazó nuevamente a Ai, luego acercándose con las mismas intenciones hacia Beelzemon, quien se alejó sin cortesía alguna, consiguiendo un puchero de los labios pintados de ella— ¡Oh, por cierto! —Sonrió nuevamente, mostrando una mancha rosa en sus dientes por el lápiz labial—mañana en la noche hay fiesta en mi casa. A las nueve—junto los dedos de sus manos con uñas pintadas con brillantes—será espectacular. El tema es el púrpura—se emocionó—y no te preocupes, puedes traer a…—miró de soslayo al más alto. Ai sonrió.

—Beelz—completó la frase. "Beelzemon", quiso corregir él, pero se contuvo mirando hacia otro lado solamente. Vaya. Ni se daba cuenta de cuántas veces controlaba sus respuestas naturales por estos niños.

—Que chic es tu nombre, ¿es de Europa? —De nuevo a contenerse. La chica después volvió a dirigirse a Ai— ¡Será tan divertido! Espero verte ahí querida—volvió a mirar su reloj y se fue entre chillidos emocionados.

—Wow, una fiesta—también empezó a emocionarse Ai.

—No vamos a ir—sentenció el Digimon empezando nuevamente a caminar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acaban de invitarnos! —Hizo un puchero—vamos Beelz—gimoteó.

—Beelzemon—corrigió él.

—Beelzemon—completó con una sonrisita.

—Sabes que odio a las personas—continuó su argumento. Ai notó su voz más aguda y una mano más pequeña, miró a su lado. Ahora era Impmon. Vigiló a todos lados, pero estaban cerca de casa y había poca gente así que no se hizo problema—además, me alquilé una película -o sea, se la robó- hace algunos días y pensaba verla mañana.

—Wow, ¿el gran Impmon averiguando de la cultura humana? —Enarcó la ceja con una sonrisa burlona la chica.

—No—contestó sencillo—es la primera película humana que trata solamente de Digimons y su viaje en el Digimundo. Solo quiero reír un poco de su ignorancia—continuó con mucha sorna en su voz. Ai rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.

—Vamos a la fiesta, será divertido—siguió con el tema, Impmon frunció el ceño y dejó de contestar. La castaña entendió que se estaba enojando—vale, seguiremos hablando mañana, ¿te parece? —Desistió por el momento.

—…Lo que digas—no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero por lo menos se salvaría por un tiempo.

— ¡Llegamos, Mako! —Gritó ella entrando, levantando la bolsa de plástico que llevaba. Sus padres aun no volvían de trabajar.

— ¡Genial! —Makoto apagó su videojuego, levantándose del sillón—ya tenía sed—sacó una de las latas del pack y empezó a bebérsela. Impmon hizo una mueca, yendo a la cocina a buscarse un vaso de agua—ahh…—sonrió tomando sorbos de cerveza y volviendo a sentarse en un lado, dejando espacio para su hermana y su Digimon.

Impmon tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar el televisor, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. Los dos adolescentes le habían dicho que se detuviese en dos canales distintos, pero él se mofó diciendo que quien tiene el control tiene el poder, pasándolos de largo.

Los gemelos se miraron por sobre la cabeza del Digimon. No es que fueran ellos especialmente grandes o maduros, pero desde que crecieron sentían más infantil la actitud del diablillo púrpura, llegando a momentos a entender a sus propios padres sobre la crianza de los niños.

Vieran las peleas que se armaban cuando el Digimon tenía que tomar un baño… Y eso que él les cuidaba, a la hora que había que cuidarlo a él tendrían que correr de un lado a otro fijándose que no tratara de hacer explotar el contenedor de gas o algo por el estilo. Aunque a veces sí que había que perseguirlo… (Desde la desaparición de las cortinas su madre tenía extintores ocultos en toda la casa).

—Bah, no hay nada bueno—hizo una mueca Impmon tirando el control remoto al suelo. Ai miró la hora, eran aun las seis treinta de la tarde. Sonrió.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no vemos la película que tú querías para que vayamos a la fiesta mañana? —Le ofreció feliz.

— ¿Lo vas a llevar de fiesta? —Makoto frunció el ceño. Impmon iba a aclarar que en realidad no quería ir. No tuvo oportunidad— ¡Ni lo creas! Mañana va a ir a mi reunión con amigos. Pizza, cerveza y videojuegos—clamó contento, luego recordó algo—por cierto—se dirigió al Digimon— ¿Crees poder tomarte un par de cervezas sin devolverlas? —El diablillo puso una mueca de asco.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Él no quiere ir contigo! —Gruñó Ai, molesta.

— ¡Pues mejor un grupo de hombres geniales que unas niñitas chillonas! —Contestó él igualmente molesto, sin darse cuenta tomando del brazo de Impmon, jalándole levemente hacia su lado del sofá.

— ¡Como si en verdad fueran a ir hombres geniales a esa reunión! —Respondió gritándole también, agarrando el otro brazo para tironearlo también. El Digimon sintió un Deja vu con un escalofrío.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Siguieron tirándole los brazos mientras que Impmon sentía desesperación ante el recuerdo de cuando había dejado a los niños cuando pequeños por una pelea como esta.

— ¡Suficiente! —Clamó molesto, el vaso con agua cayó al suelo partiéndose en pedazos y regando su contenido. No había podido sujetarlo bien por el tironeo del que le hacían partícipe.

El Digimon se soltó del agarre y, muy molesto, se dirigió a la ventana, saliendo por esta para susto de los chicos.

— ¡No te vayas Impmon! —Gritaron al tiempo corriendo por donde se había ido. Muy tarde, el Digimon ya no se veía.

El diablillo púrpura suspiró trepado a un árbol cercano a la casa de sus tamers, sin demasiadas ganas de alejarse, puesto que, en verdad, no tenía idea de dónde ir. Le hubiese gustado haber ido a molestar a Renamon, pero después de graduarse Rika se había ido a otra parte de Japón, y solo volvían un par de semanas durante el verano.

Extrañaba a sus amigos. Todos tenían ahora más cosas qué hacer.

Y él… Bueno… Compraba cerveza (¿?).

Después de un momento comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, quedándose irremediablemente dormido, despertando por sí mismo unas horas después, cuando ya había oscurecido. Volvió a la casa.

Agradeció en su fuero interno que los padres de los mellizos no hubiesen llegado aún, puesto que se habrían enfadado mucho al descubrir a sus hijos solos, sin la protección del Digimon a quien se los habían encargado.

Ai y Mako se disculparon casi llorando por la pelea, alegando que no ocurriría de nuevo, por lo que pronto se encontraron los tres yendo a dormir.

—Buenas noches—dijo Ai apagando su lámpara ya acostada con su pijama violeta.

—Buenas noches—respondió de la misma forma Makoto haciendo lo mismo con la suya, ya enfundado en su pijama verde.

—Sueñen conmigo—sonrió Impmon en una pequeña cama en medio de las de sus tamers, poniéndose un antifaz en los ojos. Cuando eran niños le temían a la oscuridad, y como los ojos Digimon eran más sensibles que los humanos, el pobre Impmon apenas si podía dormir con la lamparita que dejaba prendida la madre de la familia, por lo que optaron por regalarse ese antifaz negro, al cual ya se había acostumbrado, por lo que seguía usándolo a pesar de la falta de luz.

Al día siguiente despertaron igual que siempre, tomaron su desayuno y se vistieron. Sus padres se fueron después de almuerzo, dejando a Impmon de cuidador (A cargo, nunca).

—Venga Impmon, vamos de compras para la fiesta—le tomó la mano Ai con una sonrisa.

—Y luego a comprar unos videojuegos—le tomó de la otra Makoto, también sonriendo. Impmon los miró muy confundido.

—Sí, bueno, luego que te fuiste decidimos que en vez de pelear…

—…Podríamos llevarte un rato a ambos—terminó el chico—vas unas horas conmigo, diciéndoles a los chicos que tienes que irte temprano…

—…Y luego vas a mi fiesta, elegantemente tarde—completó muy satisfecha la muchacha.

—…Oh, eso es perfecto, excepto por un detalle—Impmon frunció el ceño—yo no quiero ir a ninguno de esos lugares.

Los mellizos hicieron pucheritos, no muy contentos con la respuesta obtenida. Les tomó una hora de mucha súplica, algunas golosinas y "sacarle en cara" cosas del pasado (Las menos importantes, la idea no era dañar mentalmente al Digimon), pero consiguieron que aceptara, a regañadientes, las invitaciones, expresando firmemente que se quedaría un máximo de dos horas y media en cada lugar. Tiempo suficiente, si se les preguntaba a los hermanos.

— ¡Perfecto! Salgamos a buscarte algo púrpura entonces, creo que un pañuelo y una camiseta sin mangas de ese color te quedarían excelsos—juntó sus manos—y tenemos que saber qué rayos vamos a decir sobre el hecho de que no te quitas el casco, ¿o puedes quitártelo?

—No a menos que quieras que me arranque la cara—frunció el ceño el diablillo.

—Claro—soltó una risita la chica.

—Los videojuegos serán geniales, son todos clasificación M ¿sabes? —Makoto también empezó a hablar—será un terror tremendo, ¿no lo crees?

—Nada que los humanos llaman terror puede asustarme—contestó él inflando el pecho, los adolescentes rieron.

—Vale, vamos entonces…

Entonces pasó.

— ¡Digievoluciona Impmon! —Pidieron a coro muy emocionados. El mencionado frunció el ceño, ¿Digievolucionar para ir de compras? Si seguía digievolucionando tan seguido podría traerle problemas. Ya sentía el cuerpo más fatigado después de cada transformación.

—No crean—gruñó—si quieren a Beelzemon en alguna de sus estúpidas fiestas no me transformaré en el resto del día.

En respuesta ambos chicos reclamaron, alegando (Ai) que no sabría qué talla comprar y (Makoto) que no podría comprar videojuegos para mayores así. Sin embargo, no hubo modo de cambiar la opinión del diablillo, recibiendo la molesta contestación de que estaba muy cansado para ello.

—Está bien…—terminaron aceptando los adolescentes con un suspiro, saliendo de la casa. Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, cuando entonces sintieron unas manos enguantadas tomando las propias, haciendo que se tensaran… Ambos miraron a todos lados sonrosados levemente. Pensaron por un momento decirle que no necesitaban que les tomara de las manos así, pero no querían herir a su camarada, así que simplemente se lo tragaron.

Cuando pasó, iban caminando por el parque…

— ¡Ai!

— ¡Makoto!

Se sintieron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Los mellizos se tensaron al ver a uno de sus respectivos amigos acercándose a la carrera.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por el pánico, miraron de soslayo a su acompañante de baja estatura, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido e hicieron algo terrible… Al mismo tiempo, como un instinto gemelo, le soltaron las manos y con estas mismas que tenían tomadas antes, lo empujaron hacia los arbustos que se encontraban detrás.

— ¡Akemi! —Se acercó a su amiga la chica sintiéndose extraña por lo que pasó.

— ¡Travis! —Hizo lo mismo el muchacho.

Ellos hablaron con sus amigos, tratando de alejarlos, y mientras tanto… Impmon no podía creerlo. Estaba tirado de cabeza al otro lado del arbusto, sin saber qué rayos hacer ni pensar. Los chicos… Lo habían apartado, pero… ¿Por qué? Jadeó en voz baja. Veamos… Estaban bien, caminaban todos de la mano… ¿Mirando en todas direcciones? Sinceramente no le había dado importancia antes… Ahora… Habían llegado sus amigos y… Solo… Lo tiraron.

—Ellos… Se avergüenzan de mi…—susurró sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Eso… ¿Era cierto? Se sentó bien en el suelo. Ai y Mako… Se avergonzaban de él. De su Digimon, su camarada, su amigo… ¡El gran Impmon! ¿Cómo podían sentir vergüenza de él? Se levantó, sin saber si se sentía molesto o herido, siendo que en verdad sentía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente una lágrima empezó a bajar por su ojo, haciéndole soltar un gruñido mientras la limpiaba sin cuidado con su guante—yo… Me voy—comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de sus tamers.

Ai y Makoto en tanto seguían conversando con sus respectivos amigos, cuando entonces algo llamó la atención de estos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un Digimon? —Akemi hizo una mueca, apuntando a Impmon que caminaba prácticamente arrastrando las patas y soltando pequeñas flamas a todo aquel que osara atravesarse en su camino—iugh—hizo una mueca— ¡Es como un ratón gigante! Me desmayo. Pero qué horrible ¿No, Ai? —gimoteó.

—Mira esa cosa—Travis sonrió con sorna—apuesto diez billetes a que le puedo dar en la cabeza con esta roca—tomó una casi del tamaño de la palma de su mano— ¿Apuestas, Mako?

Los mellizos no respondieron ninguna de las dos preguntas, sintiendo el aliento enganchado en la garganta al ver a su camarada alejándose de esa forma.

— ¡No te vayas Impmon! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo causando que se miraran mutuamente de soslayo por un segundo, pero sin provocar ninguna reacción aparente del mencionado.

— ¿Impmon? —Travis enarcó la ceja con una sonrisa.

—Iugh, ¿Sabes quién es? —Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño por la reacción de los otros dos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Clamó furibunda Ai— ¡Es mi camarada! ¿Te molesta acaso? —Le picó con el dedo en la clavícula.

—Nuestro camarada—corrigió también molesto Makoto— ¿Algún problema? —Miró a Travis.

— ¿Y se atreven a decirlo sin más? —Rio el muchacho—Dios, menuda vergüenza, ¿No podían tener algo un poquito más fuerte? —Hizo un gesto con los dedos.

—Y más hermoso. Dios, que asco que da—gimoteó Akemi.

— ¡Para tu jodida información Impmon es el mejor y más fuerte Digimon del mundo! —Todos los miraban, pero no les importaba.

—Además—agregó la castaña—no parecían tan renuentes a él en su forma de Beelzemon—puso las manos en las caderas. A los ojos dos chicos casi se les rompió la mandíbula por la forma que abrieron la boca.

—Mako, no me digas que el chico genial era esa cosa—pidió pálido Travis.

—Ai, ¿Te gusta un Digimon? —Hizo una mueca de asco Akemi.

—Él es genial, pero no por las cosas que crees—contestó Makoto solemne.

—Me gusta, pero no como tú crees—respondió de la misma forma Ai, ambos dirigiendo la mirada a donde se había ido su camarada.

—Y si nos disculpan…—Empezó el chico.

—…Nuestro amigo nos necesita…—Completó ella.

—…Y nosotros debemos arreglar las cosas—dijeron esta vez al tiempo. Seguidamente, ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a su casa, con la esperanza de que el Digimon se hubiese dirigido ahí.

Para su alivio, así fue. Impmon se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones bebiendo copiosamente una jarra de limonada sobre la mesa. Los mellizos agradecieron en su fuero interno que no bebiera alcohol.

—Impmon, aquí estás—sonrió Ai con pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos. Por un minuto realmente creyó que su compañero se había ido para siempre, como pensó cuando era una pequeña.

—Nah, ¿Qué hay de raro en que esté aquí? —Preguntó con tono irritado—después de todo, el genial Impmon al parecer ya no es tan genial como solían creer—empezó a apretar el vaso, los dos chicos se alejaron un poco, esperando la explosión de vidrio que podría llegar en cualquier momento—no, ahora el pobre solo es genial como Beelzemon ¿No? O mejor dicho, Beelz… Pero qué lástima… ¡Hey! Tengo una idea—continuó su perorata. El vaso seguía soportando bastante bien la presión—ya que apesta tanto en su forma original, deberíamos hacerle digievolucionar sin control—frunció más el ceño—después de todo ¡¿Qué mierda importa si él acaba cansado al extremo después de cada transformación?! ¡Por lo menos se verá genial! ¡Y si se convierte en una nube de datos pues bien! ¡Tal vez nos den un Digimon mejor! —El vaso no aguantó más. Se rompió a pedazos. Por suerte estaba ya vacío, pero el vidrio había caído todo encima del diablillo—y una mierda—siseó moviendo los vidrios con sus patas. Algunos se habían clavado en su piel y algo de sangre salía.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡El botiquín Mako! —Chilló desesperada Ai al ver lo que había pasado, acercándose a su camarada mientras su hermano iba a buscar lo que le pidió.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso—gruñó el Digimon—malditos mocosos malcriados…

— ¿Cómo que no tiene caso? ¡No te pongas imbécil, estás lleno de cortadas! —Regañó la castaña muy preocupada. Mako volvió, dándole un pequeño maletín a su hermana.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Hace cuánto exactamente no se preocupan por mi salud?! —Pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras—no es como si quisiera que se preocuparan. Puedo cuidarme solo. ¡No necesito a los estúpidos humanos!

La palmada que le llegó resonó por toda la casa. La mejilla del Digimon se puso roja mientras Ai lloraba suavemente… Makoto aún tenía levantada la mano luego de asestado el golpe.

— ¡No hables así por favor! —Suplicó el chico, también estaba empezando a sollozar— ¡No lo digas! ¡No vuelvas a eso! ¡Te lo ruego! —Cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Nosotros te amamos Impmon! —Chilló la adolescente llorando desconsolada— ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Nos equivocamos! ¡Lo sabemos, somos unos idiotas pero por favor discúlpanos! ¡Nunca quisimos que te sintieras mal! ¡Actuamos sin pensar! —Ella gimoteó, la cara se le había enrojecido por las lágrimas.

Impmon los miró, aun algo descolocado por el golpe que había recibido… Sin embargo, al ver las caras llorosas de ambos no pudo evitar recordar cuando ambos eran niños pequeños que lloraban cada vez que él amenazaba con irse nuevamente… Eso le rompió el corazón.

—…Ai—llamó suavemente, la chica apenas pudo escucharlo—me… me duelen las heridas—se sonrojó, no queriendo mostrar su debilidad por las lágrimas de los hermanos. La castaña tomó el botiquín y empezó a curarlo en silencio, aun ella con su hermano con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas.

—…Nunca quisimos sentir vergüenza de ti—Mako se atrevió a hablar de pronto—eres el mejor Digimon del mundo… No sabemos en qué pensábamos—soltó un suspiro.

—…Crees que… En tu buen corazón… ¿Podrías disculparnos? —Terminó la curación Ai, mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados y aguados.

"Je, buen corazón…" pensó el Digimon, justo antes de gruñir levemente.

—Sí, lo que digan. Solo dejen estas cursilerías que me dan ganas de vomitar—sonrió con cierta ternura escondida. Los mellizos no cabían en sí de la felicidad.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Saltaron sobre él, pero pronto recordaron que se encontraba herido y se recompusieron, sentándose a sus lados en el sillón.

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Y luego, como bajo un hechizo, miraron también a la vez la hora. Eran las ocho.

— …¿A qué hora es lo de los videojuegos? —Preguntó Impmon haciendo una mueca de disgusto. No le agradaba, pero gustaba de hacer a los mellizos felices.

—…Nah, no te preocupes por eso—rio el castaño—iba a ser aburrido de todos modos.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Fiesta de púrpura? ¡Qué mala idea! Todos saben que el púrpura solo le queda a Impmon—los tres se carcajearon por el comentario—además… Me apetece más ver una película de Digimons que muestre lo incompetentes que son los humanos respecto al tema—miró a Impmon con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para ir por la película.

—Suena bien—felicitó Makoto—iré por unas cervezas, algo más de limonada—tomó la jarra a medio terminar mientras se levantaba—y por unos bollos ¿Sí? En un minuto vuelvo—Ambos se fueron a buscar las cosas.

Impmon suspiró mientras los veía, esbozando una sonrisa inconsciente. Puede ser que Makoto y Ai estuviesen creciendo, pero él sabía, que seguían siendo los mismos niños que siempre ha adorado.

Y, claro, que siempre lo adorarán.

**-Fin-**

-Mirando el escrito- Wow, esto está larguísimo (Según yo) .-. bien. Lo que ocurre es que luego de ver Tamers me enamoré de Impmon xD me encantó realmente y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre él.

Originalmente iba a hacer una serie de One-shots xD pero opté por subirlos por separado, pensando que puede ser que a alguien no le guste el primer One-shot y así no lea el segundo que podría sí gustarle. =) es por eso. Así que nos vemos en otra historia n.n byeee

PD: La idea que empezó este One-shot, fue la de Beelzemon comprando cerveza en nombre de los mellizos xD


End file.
